


Thou Nut

by OiksDio



Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi is HOT, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, lowkey kinda like that one MD Chanwoo sceen from BJ Alex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio
Summary: The story of how Hanamaki nutted when he bumped into Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Thou Nut

**Author's Note:**

> basically a crack fic that goes with my AU, i don't think it's all that good but I wantedto write it more for the comedic effect of the situation itself

Matsukawa had an idea, and he was about ninety-nine percent sure that Makki would agree to it. His boyfriend, Hanamaki, was always up to crazy shit in the same way he was. It was probably why they mixed so well together at the end of the day. 

Now, what just was said idea? Well, to be frank, it absolutely had something to do with spicing up their bedroom life, or rather, spicing up their bedroom life outside of the bedroom. He and Maki were known to be kinky, yet they always did their business where no one could see, even if said space was not in one of their homes. This meant that Matsukawa proposed something new, something more exposed than usual.

"You want me to come to school with a vibrator up my ass?" Makki deadpanned. 

"Hell yeah."

"I mean, I'm up to the idea but how exactly is this all gonna go down?"

Matsukawa had it all mapped out. "Well, you put it up your ass, we come to school, I play around with the controls during class and at the end of the day, we have a nice, long fuck. Simple as that." 

Hanamaki shrugged, the plan seemed thought out enough for him, he could get down with this. 

Putting it in was simple enough, it was what came afterwards that proved difficult for Hanamaki. He was sitting in the middle of class, twirling his pencil around his fingers when a jolt went up through his body. The vibrator came to life, buzzing deep inside him, touching his insides. 

He groaned, noticing the cheeky look Matsukawa gave him from his seat at the front of the class. Hanamaki was just lucky that he was at the back, less likely to be found out that way. Not that being found out would be necessarily bad in Hanamaki's mind. 

He let it go for a while, listening in to the professor's lecture, the buzz all but relaxing at this point. However, his relaxation was short-lived. It seemed as if his boyfriend had noticed his more relaxed face, turning up the vibrator to max potential, earning a gasp from the pink-haired male. 

"Mr Hanamaki?" the professor looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir," he said quickly, sending Matsukawa a dirty glare. 

As he shook in his seat, he could only think of how cliche this scenario was. Your typical smut scene in a story, the suspense of being found out before finally caving in and asking to go to the nurse's office as your partner followed you. But not Hanamaki, he was strong. He would hold himself up high, even if all he wanted to go was fuck himself down on the vibrator and moan like a bitch. 

When the lecture was over, Hanamaki waddled to his boyfriend like a penguin, too scared to open his legs too far in fear of someone hearing the low buzzing noises coming from inside him.

"What's up, babe?" Matsukawa slung an arm around him. 

Hanamaki smirked. "I know what you were tryna do, ya little shit. But, no, I held out against your evil plan." 

"Oh, yeah? Well, I figured you'd enjoy it anyway."

"Fuck yeah, I did. We should introduce even more kinks into the bedroom, I mean we have a lot already but-"

"Since you liked this one so much," Matsukawa cut him off. "Shall we walk to the dorms together? Vibrator stays inside."

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Do you want it to be?" 

"If I can make it without being discovered or finishing then I get to choose the next kink we try out, and if I do, then you choose," Hanamaki proposed. Matsukawa would be a loser to turn him down. 

Hanamaki was confident, walking down the halls as he normally would. Matsukawa slipped their hands together, swinging them back and forth to the beat of their footsteps. The vibrator was still as intense as ever, stirring Hanamaki's insides as if it were begging to get a reaction out of him. 

He was doing good, even Matsukawa could tell. But it seemed like in situations such as these you were bound to speak too soon.

It wasn't like he had intended to cum in his pants when he bumped into the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime, but alas that was his fate and it could not be reversed. 

Iwaizumi was walking down the halls like a normal person, unlike the couple he was about to encounter. Passing by them in the hall, his shoulder brushed against Hanamaki's rather harshly. He wasn't sure how, or why, but the vibrator jolted against a pleasure spot deep within him at the contact, emanating a feeling he couldn't help but react to. 

That's how his pants ended up a sticky mess. 

"Oh, shit, sorry," Iwaizumi apologized. 

Hanamaki was almost too lost for words to speak ."Yeah, it's fine."

"I'll be going now," Iwaizumi walked off. "See you guys later."

Matsukawa was having the time of his life. He could tell his boyfriend had finished at that moment, he knew the look on his face when he saw it. He hadn't expected it to be in such a fashion, however, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. 

Once they had shuffled up the stairs and into Matsukawa's dorm, the taller of the two let out the biggest laugh of the century. It seemed he had temporarily turned off the vibrator as well when they had entered. 

"Did you seriously just-" he cut himself off with his own laugh. "Cum in your pants because of Iwaizumi?"

"It wasn't because of Iwaizumi, he just happened to be there," Hanamaki argued. 

"So, it was because of Iwaizumi?"

His boyfriend's laugh was contagious, and soon Hanamaki too was laughing in a heap on his floor to the memory. "I guess I really did just cum from Iwaizumi, huh?"

Their laughter died down, both laying on the floor of the dorms on their backs. Hanamaki's pants were still uncomfortably glued to him, opting to slowly shake them off his body along with his boxers. He decided to strip his shirt off too. If he tilted his body right, he could see the end of the vibrator poking out of him. 

"Fuck, babe, you're so hot," Matsukawa rolled over to face him.

"Even with cum all over me?"

"Especially with cum all over you." 

Both rolled over, facing each other, they brought their lips together for a hungry kiss. Tongues melted together, hands trailed down warm, bare skin until Matsukawa was also naked. Sucking a deep hickey on Hanamak's neck, Matsukawa pull out the controller for the vibrator and pressed one of the buttons.

"Hnng~" Hanamaki moaned, he arched his back slightly. 

"It fits you perfectly," Matsukawa commented. He sat up, seating himself right in front of Hanamaki's open legs. His thick hand grabbed at the end of the vibrator, sloshed it in and out of Hanamaki at a rough pace. With the thrusting movements and the vibrations, Hanamaki felt at an ultimate high. 

"You take this vibrator so well, imagine my cock in you," he kept up the pace.

"I've had your cock in me so many times I don't have to imagine it anymore," Hanamaki said through his moans. 

Matsukawa put his mouth to other uses, wrapping his lips tightly around Hanamaki's cock, bobbing his head up and down to the same rhythm he moved the vibrator at. 

"Ahhhnng," Hanamaki cried out, fisting his hands at Matsukawa's hair. 

With the slick heat of Matsukawa's mouth enveloping him, the buzz moving around inside him making sure to hit all his good spots, Hanamaki ultimately came. Splurting thick ropes of cum down Matsukawa's through, he moaned. 

Matsukawa swallowed the cum, making sure to lick around his mouth as to not let any go astray. His boyfriend breathed heavily, still on the floor, vibrator finally being pulled out of him with a pop. He felt empty, like h needed to be filled up with something bigger, something thicker. 

"I think I'm ready to be fucked now," Hanamaki commented. 

"Oh? You sure you can take yet another round of cumming?" Matsukawa chuckled.

"I'm going to blue ball you for the next month if you don't get your fat cock inside me."

Matsukawa's cock visibly got harder. 

"Whatever you want."

"You know you're gonna fuck me so good," Hanamaki awaited eagerly. "Whenever we fuck I always feel at my best, your cock does wonders to me, you know? It's so big, and it fills me so good."

Matsukawa groaned, slicking up his dick and rolling a condom on. He played with the tip of his dick against Hanamaki's hole, slipping it inside for just a moment. He watched the male's hole open up and swallow him before shutting tightly as he moved out. Hanamaki shuttered. 

"Did you see that?" Matsukawa said in awe. "So fucking hot."

Hanamaki was slowly losing his patience, as for the next time Matsukawa went to tease I'm again, he ground his hips back, getting a good amount of Matsukawa's dick up his ass.

"Oh god, fuck," he said as he was being slowly filled. 

"You want my cock so badly," Matsukawa cooed. He moved further inside, closing his eyes in pleasure as his boyfriend wrapped around him tightly. 

Once fully inside, he took money to breathe. Head in the crook of Hanamaki's neck, he stayed there for a bit feeling the warmth around him. They kissed a bit, Matsukawa still staying still inside the slickness of Hanamaki. 

"Please," Hanamaki whimpered. "Fuck me so hard."

Matsukawa couldn't say no to that, driving his hips back, watching his dick slid out of Hanamaki's wet hole, before slamming back in at full force. They both moaned at that, and their moans only became louder and louder the harder and longer they went.

"Fuck me, harder, oh fuck, you're so big fuck," he couldn't stop cursing. Moans slipping out of his mouth as he got drilled into the floor. 

"I will never forget the feeling of being inside your ass, it feels so fucking good I can't," Matsukawa groaned. 

Matsukawa then pulled Hanamaki up onto his lip, driving his hips up and fucking him from there. Hanamaki's legs wrapped tightly around him, his nails clawing at Matsukawa's back. 

"I like this position," Hanamaki commented. "I can feel your thick cock so deep inside me, almost like I'm seated on it. My tight, wet hole loves it."

"And I love your tight, wet hole," Matsukawa smirked. 

And soon, as the thrusts built up to their climax, they both came. The cum filled up the condom Matsukawa was wearing, and Hanamaki's went all over their chests as he came for the third time that day. They stayed there for a while, coming down from their high. 

"Yeah, sex is the best," Matsukawa said, pulling out of Hanamaki and putting the condom in the trash.

Hanamaki got them towels to clean up. "Speaking of, what kink do you want to explore next. Since you win and all."

Matsukawa pondered. He needed something good, something that would bring out a new passion and feeling deep within them as it had today. 

"My mind is blank," he admitted. " I keep thinking of having a threesome with Iwaizumi."

"That would be so hot."

"I know right? But he isn't into that shit, not while he's dating Oikawa."

"That sucks... he's so hot."

"No, but like for real."


End file.
